<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealous by Vividlymyself</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052371">Jealous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividlymyself/pseuds/Vividlymyself'>Vividlymyself</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Lesbian Character, M/M, jealous boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividlymyself/pseuds/Vividlymyself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you we're told that the master of fear gets jealous easily you would laugh you're ass off</p><p>That's it that's the description</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you ever heard that the master of fear gets jealous easily you'll laugh you're ass off</p><p>But he is one of those type of boyfriend</p><p>When you were given little of affection as a child you decide to hold on to those affection you are given now as an adult</p><p>And Jervis was the one who gave affection to him, and now there boyfriends shocker</p><p>And Jervis' sweet and affectionate ( yet still remember he is smol and smol people have a tad bit of mean inside) attitude does not help Jonathan's jealousy inside caged</p><p>♧◇♡♤♡◇♧◇♡♤♡◇♧◇♡♤♡◇♧◇</p><p>They we're at the iceberg launch where </p><p>The rogues decided to throw a party and Oswald could not take another whine  of Ed about why they should have a party</p><p>So there they all are </p><p>Jonathan doesn't like parties but Jervis 'convinced' him ( ehem u mean dragged him) at the party</p><p>Of course Jervis' bubbly attitude gave him alot of friends and sometimes they get touchy...</p><p>Jonathan was at the corner just staring as the people get close to him some are just to... close for a personla bubble</p><p>At the end Jervis stopped talking to the others and walked over to Jonathan</p><p>"Well this party is a blast aye'ya Love" Jervis cheered ( He british boiiii)</p><p>Jonathan sneered " Are you aware that some were flirting with you" </p><p>That completely took Jervis  a back</p><p>" What?" </p><p>"You heard me, they clearly want to have sex with you right now" </p><p>Jervis blushed at that comment</p><p>There relation-ship isn't really... public</p><p>The only people who knows they we're dating was Ed, Oswald, Ivy, Harley, Harriet and Jenna( Harriet and Jenna is in the wonderland gang with Jervis!!)</p><p>" Ugh!, why would you bloody think that!?" Jervis snapped back </p><p>As the 2 fight the others noticed</p><p>♧◇♡♤♡◇♧◇♡♤♡◇♧♧♧♡♡◇♧♧</p><p>"What do you think there fighting about" Oswald wondered as he looked at the couple</p><p>" I don't know" Ed wondered as well with his boyfriend </p><p>Oswald, Ed , Harley ,Ivy , Harriet and Jenna we're resting at the bar </p><p>" I know what's his feelin I would go crazy if one of some one would steal my Red" Harley said as she hugged Ivy  protectively</p><p>"Yeah... there relationship isn't even public yet..." Ivy looked pity in her eyes</p><p>Jenna laughed as she sat comfortively</p><p>" Hahaha Jervis got himself some one who's embarrased of there relationship, looks like he ran out of luck-"</p><p>And as she said that Jervis' one and only most supportive friend Harriet stood up out of nowhere and that made Jenna fall off her ass</p><p>"Je savais que cette relation se terminerait de cette façon, mais est-ce que quelqu'un a écouté?! non il ne l'a pas fait !! et maintenant regardez ce qui se passe, cet homme n'a même pas le courage de dire au monde ensemble et maintenant regardez qu'il devient jaloux de certaines personnes qui ne connaissent pas leur statut relationnel.</p><p>(I knew this relation ship would end this way but did anyone listen did he listen!? no he didn't!! and now look at what is happening this man doesn't even have the guts to tell the world there together and now look he's  getting jealous over some people who doesn't know there relationship status.)" </p><p>"............... What?"</p><p>♧◇♡♤♡◇♧♧◇◇♡♡◇♧♧♡♧◇♡◇</p><p>" Ugh you know what I can't believe you bloody had that idea when you know that we're together!" </p><p>"Do they know!?" Jonathan points at everyone at the party</p><p>" The only reason they don't is because you wanted our relationship to be some bloody secret it's as if you're emberassed of me!" Jervis snapped as he left</p><p>"Jervis!" Jonathan yelled but Jervis didn't look back</p><p>♧◇♡♤♡◇♧◇♡♤♡◇♧◇♡♡◇♧♧♧</p><p>Jonathan stood at the bar as he took some drinks and chug it in</p><p>"What happened?" Ed asked as he sat beside him </p><p>"None of you'r goddamn bussiness"</p><p>"Nahhh it kina my bussiness too" Ed laugh but stop as he sees his friends sorrow full look</p><p>Guess he does love Jervis that much</p><p>Jonathan sigh " I... didn't want our relationship a secret because i was emberrased of him it was because i was emberrased of me... Jervis is the most amazing person i've ever met..."</p><p>"Next to me of course" Ed added</p><p>Which Jonathan just glares</p><p>"And there's millions of people in the world"</p><p>"Well... actually billions" Ed adds again Jonathan glared harder and Ed noticed</p><p>"But..millions is close" Ed smiled nervously</p><p>"And yet he chose me i mean, what would everyone think of him if our relationship was actually know by everyone!?" Jonathan can't see Jervis hurt or insulted not at all...</p><p>"I say... go for it" Ed suggested and that made Jonathan look at him</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"Think of it that is what Jervis wants to happen and that is the only way you're really mean contagous jealous side would have no reason to even show" Ed is really terrified of Jealous Jonathan it's like Jonathan but way... more agressive</p><p>Jonathan smiled and decided to do it</p><p>♧◇♡♤♡◇♧◇♡♡♡♧♧♧◇♡◇♧♧♡</p><p>Jervis sighed, he leaner in the corner as he twiddle with his hat</p><p>He thought Jonathan actually felt the same way...</p><p>But then again just as Harriet said </p><p>A secret relationship ends badly...</p><p>Jervis sighed again not noticing the figure getting close</p><p>"Jervis?" A guy called out</p><p>Jervis got out of his thought and look at the guy </p><p>It was Deever...</p><p>Hr smiled at him</p><p>"Deever" He said as he hugs him (they old friends)</p><p>Jervis looks around" And wheres Dumfrey?" </p><p>Deever's face turned to a frown</p><p>"He... he's dead..."</p><p>Jervis face turned to horrow as he hugs Deever again </p><p>Deever's hand went down (u know where...)</p><p>Jervis jumped at the touch but just thinks it's an appreciation hug..?</p><p>"You're so pretty.." Deever mumbled in the hug </p><p>"Thank you!" Jervis smiled still thinking it was a compliment (but we all know it not )</p><p>Deever smiled "I have something to tell you!" </p><p>"Ok?" </p><p>"I love you..." and at the he tried to kiss Jervis </p><p>But... others has other ideas</p><p>(Sowwy me just not used to the ol S  with the trying  stuff)</p><p>♧◇♡♤♡◇♧◇◇♡♡◇♧♧♡♧♧♧◇◇</p><p>Jonathan looked for Jervis so he could apologise </p><p>Where is he...</p><p>That was until he saw at the corner </p><p>A guy hugging Jervis!?</p><p>That hand is not suppose to be where it suppose to be at</p><p>Anger boild inside Jonathan </p><p>Jervis is his boyfriend </p><p>And- wait what the- he's trying to kiss him!!</p><p>Jonathan punched Deever's face</p><p>Which made Deever step back</p><p>"What the-"</p><p>Jonathan gritted his teeth he never felt so much rage into some one like this</p><p>"Jonathan... " Jervis mumbled as he sees Deever's nose bleeding</p><p>"We're you hurt!?" Jonathan ask worried </p><p>"Umm... no...?" </p><p>" what the hell!?, who the fuck are you his boyfriend!?" Deever sneered as he hold's his nose bleed</p><p>That clearly gaveJervis an uncomfortable look he's not even sure if Jonathan wants to be with him</p><p>Jonathan thought of what Ed said and yes he will go for it</p><p>Jonathan kissed Jervis infront of many people </p><p>Jervis clearly got taken aback at the kiss</p><p>As they stopped kissing </p><p>"Now they'll know!" Jervis looked around </p><p>"I don't care!" Jonathan said as he takes Jervis hand and walkrd out of the exit</p><p>"Wohoo i never doubted him" Harreit chirped</p><p>"We all know that's a lie" Jenna answered</p><p>♧◇♡♤♡◇♧◇♤♡♡◇♧♧♡♤♡♧♧♡</p><p>As Jonathan and Jervis ar eat the car they stood there for a minute or two</p><p>"Now what did we learn from this experience?" </p><p>"That not everyone just wants to be friends with me..."</p><p>"Good" Jonathan smiled </p><p>"Here's you're prize" Jonathan kissed Jervis (oh shet smut...)</p><p>Jervis moaned at what's happening </p><p>then he trailed  his tongue at Jervis neck leaving hickeys </p><p>but before any thing could really really happen</p><p>Jervis stopped Jonathan</p><p>Jonathan got confused</p><p>"W-why don't we do it at home instead..." Jervis suggested still blushing madly</p><p>And Jonathan smiled at that</p><p>♧◇♡♤¿◇♧♧♧♡♡◇♧♧◇♡◇♧♧◇</p><p>Sike i aint making a long one lets mage this PG- starter gays first pls..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>